1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly concerns a pitching trainer for presenting a pitcher with a receiver and a ball return mechanism in substitution of a human catcher. In particular, the pitching trainer hereof includes a frame for supporting netting and a ball-engaging cushion at the back thereof and includes an automatic ball return for expeditiously returning the ball to the pitcher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pitcher in a baseball game spends many hours perfecting his craft. The pitched baseball must arrive at the plate with sufficient velocity to minimize the hitter's reaction time and be in a location defined by the "strike zone". As the level of competition increases in intensity, the pitcher may need to throw pitches which curve as well as very fast pitches. This ordinarily requires a human catcher to receive and return the ball to make the practice session more enjoyable and efficient. When catchers are unavailable, an alternate receiving means is necessary to provide the pitcher with suitable practice time.
In response to this need, a number of training devices have been developed. In some cases, such as the pitching target shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,423, the trainer has no mechanism for returning the ball to the user but merely acts as a stop. In other circumstances, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,092, the target also serves to rebound the ball to the pitcher.
A pitcher trainer having a ball return machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,272. The machine shown therein employs a frame which employs netting that drapes therefrom and a netted floor which serves to allow the ball to return to a ball-returning machine. Unfortunately, this and the other devices known in the prior art are unsuitable for professional-caliber athletes, and in particular baseball pitchers. Professional pitchers routinely throw a baseball at speeds exceeding eighty-five miles per hour when the baseball reaches the target area, and in some instances the speed may exceed one hundred miles per hour. The combined velocity and mass of the ball impacting the target or frame of these prior art devices may buckle the assembly, cause the ball to pass through or around the side of the target, or otherwise dismantle the unit.
The existing pitching training devices also fail to accommodate low-throwing pitchers where the thrown ball may go beneath the apparatus. This is especially a problem when the skilled pitchers throw curves or other breaking pitches which are typically prone to bouncing in front of the plate.
Another problem with prior art devices is the inability to return the pitch, or to return it in the time desired by professional athletes. The existing devices typically slow the ball, but do not provide for an immediate ball return. The prior art devices also fail to provide a reliable indicator of when a pitch is within the target area to positively indicate the number of strikes including those strikes known as being "on the black" of the plate.
Finally, most prior art trainers are difficult to transport and must be carried or disassembled for moving or storage.